


Artwork for Fated for Love by Ru-salki99

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sci Fi Big Bang 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Fated for Love by Ru-salki99

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fated for Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/129449) by Ru-salki99. 



> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more, some quite old - like this one.

Aug. 1st, 2011   
The image of John 'stalking' Rodney by the coffee shop stuck with me as I read the story, so I had fun constructing that night scene.


End file.
